1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to manufacturing and more particularly to a process for the creation of certain three-dimensional building materials.
2. Background Art
The construction industry is a constantly evolving and rapidly growing industry, particularly with respect to the development of new and useful processes and materials to be used in the construction of new buildings. The creation and adoption of new processes and materials fuels the growth of the industry by allowing architects to exercise additional freedom in designing new structures that benefit from the inclusion of additional options based on the new processes and materials.
One popular option in many construction projects is the use of various three-dimensional tiles to create a “bas-relief” look and feel. In most cases where these three-dimensional tiles are manufactured by automated processes, the resulting three-dimensional tiles tend to be fairly pedestrian in nature, acknowledging the practical reality of appealing to a mass-market consumer base. Alternatively, where these three-dimensional tiles are laboriously manufactured by hand to create a more desirable custom look, the cost of the resultant three-dimensional tiles can be prohibitive for many applications. Accordingly, while the inclusion of custom three-dimensional tiles may be desirable in certain buildings, the cost may dictate the use of other, less desirable alternatives.
Another significant addition to the design repertoire of many architects is the constantly expanding palette of materials that may be used in various construction applications. For example, new types of glass, plastics and various polymers are being used in new and creative ways for creating bold and exciting design elements that can be incorporated into new buildings and structures.
Finally, new design and construction methodologies have also been enhanced by the development and deployment of certain computer-based technologies that can be used in the overall design and construction process. New software applications allow architects and builders to create sophisticated computer models of new buildings before a single construction worker lifts a hammer to pound a nail. Additionally, architects and designers can now use computers to experiment with materials, colors, and textures for new construction projects before committing to a final design. Finally, the continually accelerating growth and deployment of computer technology has provided significant advantages in the construction industry, even in mundane areas such as estimating, project management, etc.
While all of these various methods, materials and technologies have successfully added value to the construction industry, additional progress can be achieved. Specifically, many of the emerging technologies have yet to find their way to the ultimate destination where the greatest advantage may be realized. Disparate computer technologies and nascent understanding of the application for new materials have combined to slow the rapid adoption and deployment of these items in certain areas of the construction industry. Additionally, some new materials and technologies are still very expensive and difficult to deploy, making it difficult to integrate them into more traditional application environments.
Accordingly, without improved integration and deployment of the various methods, materials and technologies now emerging in the construction industry, the overall design and construction process will continue to be sub-optimal in at least some respects.